Same Place, Same Time, Tomorrow? - McFly (Dougie Fic)
by ChloeJadePoynter
Summary: Coffee shop that blossoms the future for shy girl Laura. Little did she know... Everyone has a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Same Place, Same Time, Tomorrow?**

Have you ever shared a moment with a stranger? Catching eye contact from across the room and you hold it possibly a little longer than you should? When you just feel as if you've met that person a thousand times before, yet they are just another stranger. As your eyes leave each other, you can't help but think about the fact that you may never see them again.

How wrong I was.

The date? September 3rd - a surprisingly cold day for early September, icy in fact, I pulled my coat around me, right up to my chin and tried to stop my hair from blowing in all directions. Muttering angrily, as I walked into the little shop I rummaged in my rucksack for my book and slumped down onto an old, creaking, wooden chair in the corner. Far enough away from the busy rush of morning commuters but close enough to the door for a nice breeze, the kitchen side was far too warm with the faulty central heating. I held my teacup with both hands as I brought it to my face and took a sip of the creamy hot chocolate inside before placing it back down and returning to exactly page 285 of my book. Every morning, I'd get up early and come to the little coffee shop owned by the elderly woman on the top of the hill before heading off exactly an hour later to meet my friends at the bottom of the park to walk to our first lesson of the day, It had been this way since I'd began high school, and I was now nearing the end of m college years. Often I would use the time to catch up on essays or homework, but every so often I would get chance to sit and read for a while, my favourite time. Today was one of those lucky days. Little did I know I wasn't the only one with this routine.

I found myself comfortably in the corner as usual, but I was distracted from my book. I'd read the same line over and over, And I knew exactly why…

Out of the corner of my eye, sat on the oppositely adjacent table to me was a tall brunette boy. Alone. Pale. With his earphones in. I couldn't help but glance up occasionally. And much to my surprise, he looked up too… Our eyes met, I fell into a daze of emerald green as they sparkled in my direction, we held the gaze for what felt like hours but amounted to all of about six seconds. With a flash of the most adorable smile, he looked back down at the book he had in front of him. I did the same, blushing. With a small giggle I bit my lip and plucked up the glanced up again, he was peering over his book at me, like I wouldn't notice… I did, I smiled, he put his book down and smiled back. I panicked and looked away, instantly I regretted it and felt like an idiot.

However, in that moment, he stood up and with a swift movement with great gentleness he pushed back his floppy brown fringe holding his fingers there for a few seconds longer than he needed to and bit his lip tenderly as if deep in thought. I held my breath as I followed his hand back down to his black ripped jeans complemented by a grey _'Rolling Stones'_ jumper and worn converse. One step at a time he seemed to be making his way in my direction.

Slowly but surely, he made his way towards me and we made that same eye contact all over again, lost in a maze of his stunning eyes I found myself numb of all movement and emotion, when he reached my table, I remained completely silent.

Stopping a step away from the seat opposite mine, placed his book on my table as he tilted his head and grinned to the side.

"Hi. I'm Dougie. I like your necklace, it really compliments the blue in your eyes." The mysterious boy rubbed his hand up and down his forearm nervously, over his bracelets. It took me a few seconds but I rambled together a reply.  
"Thanks," I blush. "My nan bought it me, I'm Laura by the way. And I can't get over how amazing your sense of book choice is. I tapped his cover of _'The Fault in Our Stars.'_. He grinned again so I must have made some sense at least.  
"Thanks. May I?" He asked gesturing toward the chair opposite mine.  
"Of course!" I giggled nervously. "I urm, what you drinking?"  
"Traditional cup of tea because I'm a little English knob, you?"  
"Hot chocolate, because I am actually five. How come I've never seen you around before?"  
"Because you should start your homework earlier and you're a bookworm." Dante chuckles.  
"What? I'm confused…" I look at him baffled, and he points across the room to the seat in the far corner on one of the lifted tables near where the business men sit.  
"I've sat there, second table in… pretty much everyday for about a year, and I've noticed you from day one. You walk through the door, everyday, no matter the weather at exactly 8:05am. You sit down and Peggy gets the waitor, Mario to bring your drink to you. You pay him whilst still reading or writing and then spend exactly an hour sat there feet together and sat upright flicking between work and your drink. Before checking your watch, placing your books and pens in your backpack, thanking Peggy for a 'beautiful beverage' and leaving at exactly 9:05am. You are very intriguing. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time. But I was so very nervous that I just chickened out everytime. But when you kept glancing over today, and it was just by chance that my seat was taken today so I sat there. I had to take the chance." He ran his hand over his book and looked down.  
"I…" I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot! I sound like a complete creep… I've not been like waiting for you or anything, I just… You seemed really sweet and I wanted to get to know you."  
"Dougie," I smiled… "It's fine! Honestly, I think that's adorable. I wish I'd seen you earlier! You made me not concentrate on reading so you must be something special."  
"Really?"  
"Really."

Then, the conversation ended much too quickly, I excused myself to the bathroom and by the time I returned a few minutes later… Dougie was gone.

Too good to be true, I told myself that I was silly for believing that it could mean something to him to, the eye contact. He was probably just a bit bored and fancied a chat, he wasn't being particularly choosing who with. The story was just to keep me interested, all just one big lie. Sadness replaced my annoyance as I fell back into my seat my mood worsened by the fact my book had been closed over without my bookmark in.

Or so I thought, as I flick through the book to pass the point I could remember last I saw a small white piece of lined paper. I opened the book.

Page 285.

And a piece of paper.

I didn't put that there.

The piece of paper read: 'Same place. Same Time. Tomorrow? D.'

With the biggest smile falling across my face, my cheeks blushing a hot pink and my eyes glistening over I close the book and held the piece of paper in my hand.

Eyes closed you giggle and hold it to your chest, before placing it in your pocket, checking your watch and leaving, at exactly 9:05am.

So yeah, next chapter up really soon. Please let me know what you think... I'm new though so be nice;D

-ChloePoynter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Same Place, Same Time, Tomorrow.

As I made my way to the bottom end of the park, still holding the paper tight in my pocket, I prepared myself for the day ahead. I meet two girls who I call my friends, Bethany and Penny... They smile and start walking just before I get to them, like they do everyday. They only wait because they feel they have to seeing as we've known each other for years. They stop at the lights and say good morning to me before carrying on their own conversation about Justin Bieber's tweeting spree the night before - they never did have a good taste in music. I keep my head down and wish the day over, before it's even really began.

Double physics last dragged. But that little scrap of paper in my pocket kept me going throughout. I sat in between two idiots, Lucas and Ryan, they decided it would be fun to empty my pencil case all over the floor... It wasn't. Then they decided it would be funnier to turn my coursework sheets into paper airplanes, still not funny. And finally they thought it would just be hilarious to moved the table back as I was about to stand up making me whack my head as stood up, definitely not funny. I'm sick of this but I swore to myself that I'd make something of my life. Prove everyone wrong. But honestly I don't know how much more of this I can take.

The bell rings and I'm free.

Free to go to hell.

Wrapping my coat around myself I prepare to leave a building I hate, to go to the building I hate the most... Home.

The girls didn't wait, they never do anymore. They blurt something about dance classes or picking up Bethany's sister if they ever see me after school. But I don't really mind, if I'm honest I'd rather be alone.

Pacing the streets gradually my mind wanders back to Dougie, the skinny, mysterious, no from the coffee shop. The only light in my day, my week, almost my year. It didn't take a lot for him to come over, talk to me for a little while. But I've never been happier than to think he did it because he wanted to.

I find that I come to a stop at a park bench and after a few seconds of inner debate I decide to sit for a while. I pull the book out of my bag from this morning and the paper out my pocket, I place the note on the right page and close it again. Smiling I place the book back in my bag and look up at the darkening sky, as the days get short the time I have to spend at home gets longer. I tell myself I'll just have to deal with it as. I always do and trudge my way across the crisp, muddy field towards the estate my house is on. Getting more and more frustrated with each step and slowly but surely losing the smile that the lanky stranger had place upon me. By the time I got to my front door, the emotionless canvas had taken its place once more, unlocking it I headed straight for my room. Where I would stay for the night. Ignoring my dad, ignoring my brother, ignoring my sister and most of all...

Ignoring my mum.

I changed out of my jeans and shirt into my batman pyjama pants and baggy sports jumper and curled into my bed with my laptop, checking my phone the time was 7:34pm. No new messages. No phone calls. Just a bunch of candy crush requests and app updates, I flick down my Facebook to see that Bethany and Penny where at Zach's party... Nice to be invited to things, considering me and Zach were best friends for years until he dates Beth and they broke up on bad terms... However she's still at this party, and I'm sat at home, alone, again. Whether it makes sense or not, I didn't let it bother me too much. I was used to stuff like this by now.

As I lay there that night, scrolling down my tumblr dash and crying myself into obliviom as usual i could help but feel as if my only friend in the world was my cat, Leonardo... Well him and Dougie, could I call him a friend yet? Maybe but not just yet, I just hope he stuck to his word and his stories were true, then all I know is I'll meet there, same place, same time, tomorrow.

I'm so so sorry it's short, I've had a lot of work to do after my grandad passed away. Hope you like it, reviewa would be helpful thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Same Place Same Time Tomorrow

I'm not going to lie, I made more of an effort getting ready this morning, not much, maybe just an extra wave of the mascara brush and maybe a few more flicks through my wardrobe to find a pretty shirt and my high-waisted jeans, most importantly, the necklace that Dougie pointed out. I mouse my hair into a curly explosion then pin back the right majority with a navy blue bow pin. My face powdered and prepared, my hair done, my outfit expertly pick. I was ready, I picked up £5 out of my money jar, put on my big, duffle coat, threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed out my door and down towards the little coffee shop.

8:04am I walk through the little door and the bell above it gives a little ring. I say good morning to the staff and they tell me they'll bring me a cup of tea over in a moment. I thank the tall Irish man who served me and headed over to my usual seat. Within minutes I had my drink and was happily scribbling onto my physics worksheet, that I needless to say had to do again. Hoping to finish early enough to start reading my book that I brought yesterday which lay beside my work on the table. But my mind wasn't on physics, my mind was on him...

On the boy that I thought would have turned on his heels and run a mile by now, but instead has just waltzed in through the little door and is ordering a 'expresso as we speak, casually stealing small glances in my direction as I pretend not to be watching. His outfit wasn't much different, black skinny jeans, worn vans and a jumper - one sporting nothing but a picture of stick man holding a skateboard, pretty fitting seeing as I noticed Dougie seemed to be holding one too. As he reached the table he smiled and removed his beanie hat with grace, making me blush as I watched him flick his hair into place.

"May I?" He asked charmingly.  
"No." I winked and giggled gesturing towards the seat for him to sit. Why did I wink? I'm such an idiot.  
"Cheeky." He winked back, a pink colour flushing through my cheeks again.  
"I didn't think you'd come." I smiled.  
"I'd say the same for you, but I knew that wasn't true. And why would I stand up someone so lovely?" He looked confused.

Lovely. I liked that. Not gorgeous. Not hot. Not fit. Lovely. Showed he wasn't a guy who based his opinions on looks.

"Why would you come back to talk to me? That's the question we should be asking." I mumbled. Nobody ever gave me their time so this was something new, something special. I liked it.  
"Who wouldn't?" He shyly smiled. Everyone... I thought.  
"I dunno, not you I guess." Is what I actually said.  
"You got it, you're a sweet girl Laura. And you are so pretty too..." He looked at the table. "I mean like, you know... Erm, you are very... Er..."  
I thought he'd regretted what he said, but then he looked up and looked my right in the eye, I saw the most beautiful smile spread slowly across his lips.  
"No." He said "I said it right the first time. You ARE so so very pretty Laura. And I mean that."  
"Why. I. Mean... Thank you." I blurted, blushing a colour that resembled that of a hot pink colour. Dougie's cheeks flared a shade redder also.  
"So, tell me something about you." He grinned leaning interestedly on his arm that lent by his elbow on the table.

Where do I start? What can I tell him? What do I say to the boy I only just met about my plug hole of a life? Do I tell him something from long ago that is really just insignificant? No that won't answer his question. Do I go ahead and tell him my life story? No that would be silly. But for me really, there is no middle ground.

"You go first..." I fumble with my pen as her takes a sip of his coffee.  
"Okay." He smiles and stops to think for a moment. Then his smile dies and he looks at me, a sense of seriousness in his eyes and he takes a deep breath. "I have serious depression." He shrugs it off, like it was nothing and although it was not the reaction he was expecting I smiled... "What?" He looked at me confused.  
"That's great." I said stupidly. 'Great' isn't exactly how I'd put it Laura, you're so stupid. "Well I mean not great but, well, I... I have too."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah... Oh."  
"Well, looks like we've found something in common." He giggles and takes the pen out of my hands before holding the ends of my finger tips inside his closed palms.  
"I guess so." I chuckle back. "Dougie..."  
"Laura..."  
"Why?"  
"You first..."  
"Oh, okay..." I should have saw it coming but, well I opened the door I guess I'll have to walk through first.

I stop looking into Dougie's sea blue eyes for a while an stare down into my not mostly empty teacup. I had spoken to this boy less than twice properly and yet I felt the urge to tell him everything, I felt safe around him and I trusted him more than anyone else in my life right now. But that didn't stop me worrying.

"Where do I start?" I almost reenact the exact deep breath Dougie had laid out earlier. "When I was four, my little brother was born, I loved him to pieces. He was my little brother, my little bestfriend for when I was not at school. I taught him everything I knew... Passed down straight from my grandad, my parents were pretty hopeless back than and still didn't quite know what they needed to teach him. Just like they ere with me. But between my grandad and me we managed to make sure that Dante grew up to be the best little boy he could be. But on his fourth birthday, he and my mum were meant to be cleaning the garden so he could have a few friends over but she had left the back gate open... I heard a scream and ran straight from my bedroom - where I was dancing to Uptown Girl - to the front door. There was where I saw the scene, the scene that has haunted my nightmares since. I watched as my baby brother was hit by a bus... He fell to the ground about twenty feet from the spot he was hit and I ran straight to him, he was already gone. There was nothing I could do."

"Oh Laura, I'm so sorry... I..."

"So I sat there, little eight year old me sat there and held my Dante's little body in my small arms. I cried. I cried for eighteen days straight. I cried of sixteen pounds in that time and I didn't eat for three days. I was placed in counselling from then on, that stopped when I turned ten and started to go the park instead of meeting Julie for my sessions. Alone, of course by this point the sympathy had worn away and my friends that I had thought I was a bit weird. But it was one night later February when I was ten that made me the y bperson I am... My mother was drunk, she came home and announced at she was pregnant... With twins, that I'd have a replacement for Dante. Finally she would be able to love at least one child again, she said, finally a chance to forget the past, she said, not that she could, she said... Not with me there... Not with the one who caused it, not with the murderer. She blamed Dante's death on me because I 'should have been watching him', he was my brother at the end of the day... And it was his birthday I should have been paying more attention to him. From that day on, I blamed myself for his death and have never forgive myself. That's what haunts my nightmares and scars my wrists... What causes me to question my place on this earth whilst my baby brother sleeps silently six feet south of the ground. That's what causes my demons." I felt tears streaming down my face as I spoke the final words, my fingers, still wrapped in Dougie's tight grip trembled and the lump in my throat resembled that of a tennis ball. Dougie let go of my hands to let me wipe my eyes. "We'll, there you go... That's where my story begins and circulates around. I hope you enjoyed, tune in next week for more nut jobs and bore heads." I let out a sigh and Dougie took one of my hands back. He pushed back my bracelets and stroked a few of the visible scars, I had been clean for 56 days and proud of it too. He kissed my scars as he looked into my eyes, I was yet again lost in that same sea of blue that had left me in a daze when we first met. He held his lips to my wrist and kept his eyes on mine, his gentle touch made my skin tingle and his soft lips caressed my wrist with a silk like texture, brushing lightly on my scars, he then closed his eyes and lower my bracelets and placed my arm back on the table where we interlocked our fingers.

"You are a very brave, beautiful, strong girl with a lot to live for and a terrible misfortune. I can see from your wrists you are trying to recover, but you'd out believe in yourself. Well Laura, I believe in you. I'm here and I see past your smile now, there's more to you than people care to find out. And if they don't want to know, they obviously don't deserve someone as special as you in their life." Dougie had a tear rolling down his own cheek too now. He wiped it away quickly but he knew I saw it.  
"That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."  
"It shouldn't have been."  
"Oh, Doug..." I let a little smile escape from my lips from the happiness and trust I felt from the mysterious boy I had met just a day earlier, that he knew more than most ever will... I've and why? Because he cared enough to ask out of genuine care and niceness rather than nosiness and just to be polite.  
"Yeah?"  
"Your turn..."

"Not now." He smiled, "look at the time."

9:00am. He stood up look at my teacup.

"Tomorrow, I promise. Goodbye Laura."

And he was gone before I could say another word.

I was about to leave and was putting everything back in my bag when I dropped my book, Dougie's paper note fell out. I picked it up, smiled and went to place it back inside, when I opened it to the page, there was already a note there, in the same handwriting... With the same words... He'd left me a new note, when did he put that there? All I knew is I'd be back and so would he, at the same time, same place, tomorrow.

Hopefully a nice, long, descriptive chapter. Please review and the next chapter will be up next week. Thank you for you kind words about my grandads passing also.


End file.
